Vehicle operators and passengers are frequently subjected to high intensity light from the sun, bright sky, lights of passing vehicles, etc., which is bothersome, fatiguing and even dangerous if the glare is sufficient to cause blindness, momentary or long lasting. Automobile manufacturers and others skilled in the art have attempted to cope with these problems by providing windshields with tinted strips across the upper edge portion thereof, sun visors over windshields and permanent window tinting, and sun glasses. These latter products are highly restricted to particular small areas, or heavily tinted and permanent so that they are dangerous to operate the vehicle after dark because the reduction in light transmission is too great to permit good vision at night out the side window, for example. Some attempts have been made to provide the driver with movable tinted shields attachable to visors that can be pivoted into place in front of the drivers face when desired. Drivers and occupants have used towels, newspapers, maps, etc., to cover the side windows of vehicles to prevent glare and these dangerously obstruct drivers by creating blind spots.
It is an object of this invention to provide a transparent and portable glare shield for side windows of vehicles. It is another object to provide an integral tinted plastic sheet as a side window glare shield. Other objects include the provision of an improved side window glare shield which is economical in construction, transferable from vehicle to vehicle, and substantially covers the window. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.